Shocktober
'Shocktober '''is an programming When It's Chill in the Air When Toons Get Haunt This Halloween. Schedule October 1, 2003 *''Casper and Jennifer - Pherestoric Time *''Bonkers'' - That Toon Ate Hollywood October 2, 2003 *''CatDog'' - Nightmare / CatDogPig *''Casper'' - Grim And Bear It / Fatso of The Opera *''Ren & Stimpy'' - Haunted House / Mad Dog Hoek October 3, 2003 *''Pinky and the Brain'' - A Pinky and the Brain Halloween *''Darkwing Duck'' - Bad Luck Duck October 4, 2003 *''Casper Meets Wendy'' *''Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring'' October 5, 2003 *''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' - Spooker of the House / Furgo *''ToonHeads'' - Red October 6, 2003 *''Doug's 1st Movie'' October 7, 2003 *''Doug'' - Night of the Living Dougs *''Big Bad Beetleborgs'' - Beetle Rock, Part I *''Big Bad Beetleborgs'' - Beetle Rock, Part II *''Hong Kong Phooey'' - Car Thieves / Zoo Story October 8, 2003 *''Bugs 'N Daffy'' - Cartoon *''Casper and Jennifer'' - Whiffstaff is a Wreck is a My Home *''Hercules: The Animated Series'' - Hercules and the Long Nightmare October 9, 2003 *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' - Inside Plucky Duck October 10, 2003 *''The Angry Beavers'' - The Day the World Got Really Screwed Up *''Rocko's Modern Life'' - Sugar-Frosted Frights / Ed Is Dead: A Thriller! *''Gargoyles'' - Eye of the Beholder *''CatDog'' - CatDogcula October 11, 2003 *''The Legend of Tarzan'' - The Rogue Elephant *''Casper'' *''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' - Haunted Moon October 12, 2003 *''TaleSpin'' - Baloo Thunder October 13, 2003 *''Goof Troop'' - Nightmare on Goof Street *''Aladdin'' - Genie Hunt October 14, 2003 *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' - The Monster Frankenpooh / No Rabbit's a Fortress *''The Little Mermaid'' - The Beast Within *''Timon and Pumbaa'' - Rocky Mountain Lie / Amazon Quiver October 15, 2003 *''Recess'' - Bonky Fever / Don't Ask Me *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' - Our Own Digs / Goose Pimples *''Quack Pack'' - The Germinator *''Mighty Ducks'' - Puck Fiction October 16, 2003 *''Daffy Duck's Quackbusters'' October 17, 2003 *''The Weekenders'' - Nevermore *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' - Nothin' Says Lovin' Like Something From a Coven *''Braceface'' - Whose Life Is It, Anyway? October 18, 2003 *''DuckTales'' - Earth Quack *''Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers'' - Ghost of a Chance October 19, 2003 *''Teacher's Pet'' - Let Sleeping-Over Dogs Lie / Costume Pity Party *''Teacher's Pet'' - The Tale of the Telltale Taffy October 20, 2003 *''House of Mouse'' - Halloween with Hades *''House of Mouse'' - House Ghost *''Recess'' - Terrifying Tales of Recess October 21, 2003 *''Casper'' - Spooky And Poil Meet The Monsters / You Know You're Alive When... / 13 Ways To Scare A Fleshie / The Trick's A Treat *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' - Frankenwoody / The Meany Witch Project / Fright Movie Woody October 22, 2003 *''Ren & Stimpy'' - Double Header / Scotsman in Space *''Pepper Ann'' - Tween Halloween October 23, 2003 *''The Land Before Time'' October 24, 2003 *''Madeline'' - Madeline's Halloween October 25, 2003 *''Bonkers'' - Quest for Firewood / Goldijitters and the 3 Bobcats / Get Me to the Church on Time / Gobble Gobble Bonkers *''The Terrible ThunderLizards'' - Let's Make a Wheel / T-Rex, Lies And Videotape October 26, 2003 *''Casper and Jennifer'' - Ghost is in Paris October 27, 2003 *''Yogi Bear'' - Cartoon October 28, 2003 *''Bonkers'' - Color Me Piquel *''The Angry Beavers'' - Chocolate Up to Experience / Three Dag Night October 29, 2003 *''Faeries'' *''We're Back A Dinosaur Story!'' October 30, 2003 *''Bugs 'N Daffy'' - Cartoon *''Darkwing Duck ''- Jail Bird October 31, 2003 *''Casper and Jennifer'' - Tiki Dorka Island *''Dumbo'' *''Quack Pack ''- Cat and Louse *''Quack Pack ''- The Boy Who Cat Ghost *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' *''Balto'' *''Steven Spielberg Presents: Amber Whitmire and the Jennifers ''- Halloween Mashup / Spook a poppin' Gallery Category:Toon Disney Programming Category:Halloween